


Wrong Number Right Person

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, call center agent kyungsoo, engineer jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Si Jongin ay engineer na brokenhearted dahil hiniwalayan ng kanyang long-time girlfriend at tuwing gabi pag lasing siya tumatawag siya sa office ng dating nobya. Pero hindi niya alam ang number na yun ay direkta sa Customer Service Call Center.At ang parating nakakasagot ay ang Call Center Agent na si Do Kyungsoo."I'm sorry you are breaking up. I can only hear background noises.""Break up? Wala na ba talaga chance makipagbalikan?"
Kudos: 3





	Wrong Number Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commissioned fic for @ExoOwnsMyHeart

Ang pag ca-call center hindi madaling trabaho. Nakakapagod kayang paulit-ulit ang spiel "Thank you for calling Globe. This is Kyungsoo, how can I help?" at kailangang parang nakangiti ka pa din sa telepono kahit hindi ka naman masaya sa pinag-gagawa mo lalo na pag marami kang kamote na kailangan kausapin.

Nakakapagod din na parating magsosorry ka sa bagay na hindi mo naman ginawa. Hindi ka naman pwede mag reklamo .

Pero ang thankful lang siya hindi siya parang ibang call center agents na puro graveyard shifts lalong mga Pilipino din ang usual na tumatawag. Hanggang 10 pm lang trabaho niya. 1 pm - 10 pm.

Wala din kasi talagang choice si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman bongga ang educational background niya at hindi din siya nakatapos ng kolehiyo para magparaya sa ate niyang gusto maging doktor at ang kababatang kapatid niyang Senior High School na ngayon.

Isa lang ang pinaka ayaw niya sa trabaho niya. Yung parang pinapaglaruan lang siya at makulit. Parati kasi siya natatapat sa isang caller na parating lasing at hindi related sa service nila ang mga pinapagsabi.

“Soojung! Lumabas ka diyan! Please sagutin mo ako!”

“I’m sorry, you have reached the customer service, who do you wish to speak with?” Medyo maingay halatang nasa bar yung caller. “I’m sorry sir, I can’t hear you. You’re breaking up… are you on speaker?”

“Soojung anong breaking up? Wala na ba talaga chance makipagbalikan?”

Punong puno na si Kyungsoo. Pero syempre bawal sumigaw sa customers kasi it’s a rule. Pag sumigaw siya patay na naman siya sa team leader nila. Parang Miss Minchin pa naman yan kung sermonan siya over very small things.

Pagbaba niya ng call kasi mukhang na knock out na ang kausap niyang lasing, nag break muna siya. Kumuha ng kape sa pantry.

Habang nasa pantry siya, bigla siya sinundan ng best friend niya na si Baekhyun Byun. Best friend niya si Baekhyun since high school days. “Stressed na naman ang Kyungsoo ko.” at umakbay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Tinanggal naman ni Kyungsoo yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat. “Oo stressed ako. Wag ka makulit diyan.”

“Sungit talaga nito. Dapat kasi magka love live ka na. Hindi naman tayo dapat forever single.”

Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun kasi ang hopeless romantic na maharot. Kung sino sino na naka blind date niya at marami na din ex boyfriends. “Hindi ako katulad mo. Okay lang single sa akin. Papaaral pa ako ng kapatid na gusto maging doktor.”

“Mas kailangan mo nga talaga ng jowa.”

“Ang kailangan ko lang, tumigil na tong lasing na ito sa kakatawag na paghahanap kay Soojung. Sinasayang oras ko. Ilang linggo na siya ganyan.”

“Sungit talaga. Sama ka sa akin sa double date with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Sure ka ba hindi makapasok lang sa pwet mo habol niya?”

“Seryoso ako kay Chanyeol okay. Siya na ata.”

“You’ve said that a lot of times okay, Baek. pagod talaga ako at matatapos na 15 minutes break natin.”

So bumalik na sila sa trabaho. Calls na nakakasawa at nakakaubos ng laway na naman.

Paguwi ni Kyungsoo,akala niya mas less stress na kasi gabi na. Tulog na mga tao sa bahay. Yun pala akala lang niya pala yun. Pagdating niya, kaagad nagsesermon na lola niya about kulang na pera para sa bahay nila at sa pagkain. Hindi na mabudget at kung ano ano pa.

Mga ilang araw ganito, kaya hindi maiiwasan na pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa call center, parang wala na siyang gana. Gusto din naman niya lumaki suweldo para bawas sermon at dada araw araw. Pero sinakripisyo na nga niya pagaaral niya para sa ate niya at sa kapatid niya na mas bata.

Tapos kailangan niya pa turuan kapatid niya. Kaya wala na siya talaga oras sa sarili niya.

“Sabi ko sayo hanap ka na ng jowa eh.” bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Wala na nga ako oras para sa sarili ko, jowa pa kaya?”

“Malay mo.”

“Baekhyun, pagod ako. Pakiramdam ko naka graveyard shift ako kasi tinulungan ko pa kapatid ko sa homework niya kasi nagbrebreakdown na siya sa harap ko.”

Medyo nanahimik na si Baekhyun at halatang wala na sa mood kasi si Kyungsoo. So tuloy na trabaho. “Hi this is Kyungsoo, how may I help you?”

Mga nakailang tawag siya na either sinisigawan siya, hindi nakikinig sa kanya, masyado masama ang ugali,pala mura, etc. kahit napupuno na siya, bawal nga.

Bandang 9pm, may tumawag na naman sa kanya. Halatang nasa club yung tumatawag sa kanya. Please not again.

“Soojung! Kausapin mo na ako please!”

“Sir, you have reached the customer service of Globe Telecom. May I know to whom do you wish to speak with?”

“Soojung! Please! Ilabas mo na girlfriend ko! Please pakausapin mo na ako sa kanya.”

“Sir,wala po Soojung dito. This is customer service!”

“Putangina naman! Labas mo na si Soojung.”

“Alam mo, kung ako sayo dapat matuto ka na mag move on. Hindi yung sisirain mo sarili mo sa ganito. Nakaka perwisyo ka na din ng tao! Kung ayaw sayo, tantanan mo na. Baka masaya na buhay niya. Ikaw?” Parang biglang may nag sprak sa utak ni Kyungsoo. Siguro dahil din sa pagod at paulit-ulit, kung ano na lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya naprocess sa utak niya at nagulat na lang siya na nasabi na niya.

Syempre alam ni Kyungsoo he broke the rules. Kaagad tuloy siya pinatawag ng team leader niya. Puro sermon ang naabot niya at sabi masususpend daw siya for a week. Napaka galing lang talaga.

Pag uwi niya isang round ng sermon yung naabot niya. Ganito naman lagi buhay ni Kungsoo. Sanay na siya.

He chose to look at it in a positive way. At least hindi naman siya sinesante. Makaka pahinga na din ang vocal chords niya. Tapos matutulungan niya hands on kapatid niya para sa assignment.

Ang ayaw lang niya makakasama niya ang lola niyang mag bunganga na walang alam kung hindi magalit sa maliliit na bagay. Isang beses nga hindi niya nakaya.

“Kyungsoo, ang alat naman ng linuto mo! Wala ka na ba alam gawin? Nasuspend ka pa!”

Doon na siya sumabog. Kaagad na siya tumawag kay Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, inom tayo. Gusto ko uminom.”

“Ah ngayon na ba?”

“Bakit? Nasa date ka ba?”

“Actually oo… pero andito best friend ni Chanyeol. Yung lowkey rinereto ko sayo.”

“Sige na nga. Ayaw ko lang sa bahay kasi toxic eh.”

Nag ayos na si Kyungsoo. Actually naligo lang siya, nagsuot ng usual black shirt at jeans. Hindi naman siya parang si Baekhyun kung pumorma at mag ayos ng mukha. Mas gusto ni Kyungsoo ng simple.

Dumiretso siya sa bar at ang sumalubong sa kanya si Baekhyun na tipsy na at maingay na. “Ito pala best friend ko na si Kyungsoo Do. Single and ready to mingle.”

Kinamayan siya ng boyfriend ni Chanyeol at pinakilala ang best friend niyang engineer. “Si Kim Jongin pala. My best friend. Single din. Kaka break lang niya at tinutulungan ko mag move on.”

“Hi.” bati ni Jongin. Ang laki ng ngiti at mukhang ang bait. Actually, medyo nagkasundo nga sila. Halos parehas silang vibe. Marami silang bagay na parehas. This is a good start.

After ng inuman dahil lasing na si Baekhyun at iuuwi na ni Chanyeol, si Kyungsoo at Jongin lang natira.

“Ah… uhm gusto mo hatid kita?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Ah okay lang. I just booked grab. See you, Jongin.”

Dumating na ang sundo ni Kyungsoo, at papasok pa lang sana siya sa kotse nang bigla siya hinila ni Jongin. “Kyungsoo, wait.”

“Ano yun?”

“Text me pag nakauwi ka na.”

Inabot niya ang table napkin na may sulat ng number niya. Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo yung numero… pero teka lang parang pamilyar.

“Wait! Ikaw?!”

“Ha?”

“Ikaw may rason bakit suspended ako ng isang linggo!” ready na si Kyungsoo batuhin si Jongin.

“What do you mean?”

“Ikaw ang tumawag sa call center na laging lasing!”

Halos nanlaki mata ni Jongin. “So ikaw yung sumagot noon? I’m so sorry.”

“Uuwi na ako.”

Hindi man lang hinayaan makausap siya ni Jongin. Pinagsarahan niya ng pinto at dumiretso na lang si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya.

Si Jongin naman, tinawagan si Chanyeol para malaman kung na kuwento ni Baekhyun ang rason bakit nasuspend si Kyungsoo. Parang nahiya siya. Kyungsoo was a nice person to talk to pa naman at gusto niya gawin kaibigan dahil ang dali nila nag click. Pero dahil sa kashungahan niya ayan mas nahirapan na siya.

Hiningi niya number ni Kyungsoo pero parating hindi mareach ang number niya. Siguradong blinock siya.

Pero hindi papayag si Jongin. Gusto niya maayos ito.  
\---

Ilang araw nakalipas at nakabalik na si Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Back to normal. Calls again at namiss niya. Kahit nga sinisigawan siya namiss niya.  
“Hi! This is Kyungsoo from Globe. How may I help?”

“Sa wakas!”

Nag taka naman si Kyungsoo na ganyan ang pagbati sa kanya. “Yes sir?”

“Kyungsoo, please unblock my number, mag usap tayo.”

“Sir, this is a call center of Globe.” ayaw na niya magkamali ulit.

“Please. Hindi kita tatantanan.”

“Okay sir. It’s unblocked. For personal reasons, please do not call the call center. Please also note that the phone is recorded.”

  
Wala na talaga siyang choice. He unblocked Jongin’s number at nag usap sila. Simula doon, todong bumabawi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hinahatid niya pa nga at sinusundo kahit gabi na. Minsan hindi na din makakareklamo.

Isang gabi, nung hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pauwi bigla niya hinalikan sa pisngi. “Salamat pala sa pag inspire sa akin makalimot.”

“Ano naman ginawa ko?”

“Nung sinigawan mo ako sa telepono, natauhan ako. Though nasuspend ka naman dahil sa akin and I’m sorry.”

“Well, at least hindi ka na alcoholic and nagtatawag ng lasing.”

Para bang bigla bumilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Ang weird lang. Siguro dahil hinalikan siya sa pisngi. Ang tagal na din kasi siya nahalikan sa pisngi?

Actually kahit saglit lang sila nagkakilala ni Jongin at hindi masyado maganda ang unang pagkilala, sobrang gaan lang sa pakiramdam si Jongin. Nasasabi nga niya ang mga problema niya. At parang may paru-paro sa tiyan niya.

Si Jongin naman, finally nakakaramdam na nakamove on na siya sa matagal niyang girlfriend. It was about 3 months ago nung nakipag break sa kanya girlfriend niya. Sabi lang hindi na siya mahal. Halos gumuho mundo ni Jongin noon. Alam niya sa Globe nagttrabaho si Soojung kaya doon siya tumatawag. Kaso nadidirect siya sa call center kaya nakilala niya si Kyungsoo.

Small world kung tingnan. At kapag kasama niya si Kyungsoo, parang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Iba siya sa nararamdaman niya noon kay Soojung. Mukhang nahulog na ang engineer.  
\---

Lunch break ni Kyungsoo at sabi ni Jongin na magkikita sila sa labas ng office niya. Nagmadali si Kyungsoo para salubungin si Jongin. Pero hindi niya ineexpect makita niya si Jongin at ang team leader niya na magkayakap. Ang TL niya na nagpasuspend sa kanya. Napaka liit ng mundo.

“Salamat, Soojung.” sabi niya at tumalikod.

So all this time, ang Soojung na tinutukoy ang team leader niya. Pero gulat lang naman siya na TL niya. Pero parang masakit nang nakita niya magkayakap sila. Tila nagseselos siya ngayon.

Sa yakap na yun, doon niya narealize na may gusto pala siya kay Jongin. Pero too late. Mukhang nagkabalikan na ata.

Paakyat na sana siya pabalik sa elevator nang biglang may tumapik sa balikat niya. “Hoy tinatawag kita, Kyungsoo! Bakit di ka namamansin?”

“Eh mukhang busy ka na may kausap eh. Ayaw ko naman maging storbo.”

“Nakasalubong ko lang ex ko at nagusap lang kami.”

“Eh ang sweet niyo. Nagkabalikan kayo?”

“Hindi. Nagbigay kami ng closure at sinabi na ikakasal na siya.”

Doon siya slight napahiya. “Ah..”

“Eh parang selos ka eh.”

“H-hindi ah.” ayaw tumingin ni Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin. Kasi matutunaw siya.

“Weh di nga…”

kinulit nang kinulit ni Jongin hanggang sa mapaamin si Kyungsoo,

“Oo na, nagselos ako. Akala ko magiging sawi ako…”

“Bakit ka naman magiging sawi?”

“Kasi kung kailan nagkagusto ako…”

Hindi na pinatapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo at sinunggaban na siya ng halik. “Gusto din kita.”

-the end-


End file.
